


It will go well

by eunrihae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, being gay, cause why not, gardener!kuroo, idk - Freeform, in a garden, just my sons, young master!tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunrihae/pseuds/eunrihae
Summary: The young master of the family stood at the balcony, staring into nothing. Then came the servant, whose cheeks is smudged with soil and sweats, carrying a bag of fertilizer, and the rays from the Sun above created a soft halo around his head.





	It will go well

Their story began when the young master of the family stood at the balcony, staring into nothing. Then came the servant, whose cheeks is smudged with soil and sweats, carrying a bag of fertilizer, and the rays from the Sun above created a soft halo around his head. That was the moment Tsukishima Kei fell in love with one of the manor’s servants, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Tsukishima walked around the servants chamber. He wanted to know more about their gardener.

“Kei-san,” a gasp was heard behind him, so he turned back.

“Sugawara,”

“What are you doing here, Kei-san?”

“Oh- I just.. Sugawara, how many gardeners do we have?”

“We have five, Kei-san,”

“Tell me their names,”

“They are Inuoka, Bokuto, Akaashi, Yaku, and Kuroo. Is one of them tried to bother you Kei-san?”

“No,” Kei immediately looked down at his feet, but the slightly pink colour on his cheeks did catch Sugawara’s eyes. “Thank you,” and with that, Kei quickly left the servants chamber.

 

 

Kei had been sitting at his balcony whenever he had a free time.

“It looks like you are longing to be down there, Kei-san,” Sugawara said as he entered Kei’s room.

“I’m not, really,”

“You know there’s no rule for you. You can step on wherever you want in this house,”

 

 

Kei walked slowly towards the garden. No, he’s not going to flirt with his gardener, he just wanted to take a look at his mother’s new flower collections. He stopped walking once he found them. _Same flowers, just different colours_. He thought. Kei squatted down beside the flowers. Pretty. He started poking at the soft petals.

“If I was you, I won’t touch the flowers,”

Kei turned around, his gaze locked to a pair of black eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Kei-san,”

Kei could not say anything.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” the blonde stood up, hands clamped together, eyes locked on the ground, “Yeah,”

Silence.

“I just wanted to look at mom’s new flowers,”

“Oh,”

And both of them fell silent again.

“I will take you there,” The other man said.

“Um, these are not the new ones?” Kei asked while pointing towards the flowers beside them.

“No. The new ones are called ‘Fireflies’ and they are really pretty,”

 

 

“I didn’t know you have that much interest in flowers, Kei,”

“I’m not, Mother,”

“Oh. You’ve been looking at the garden from your balcony every day so I thought you like the flowers,” His mother said and there was a little pout. “I wanted to ask you to join me in the garden this evening, but you already reject me before I even ask,”

“I did not.”

“You did.”

“I did- “

“Care to join me Kei?”

Kei sighed, “Alright,”

 

 

Kei should have known his mother. Damn it. She knows. Kei runs his hands through the soil harshly while glaring at his mother.

“That’s not how you do it, Kei-san,” A voice next to him was gentle. Manly.

“Then how?” His tone was a bit harsh given that he was in a bad mood but at the same time, he liked it. Kuroo Tetsurou was next to him but his mother.. _Damn you Sugawara! You betray your own young master!_

Kuroo carefully took a hold of Kei’s hands. “Don’t ruin your pretty fingers, young master. We have tools you know,”

“I _know_.” He was not an idiot. He knew there are many gardening tools but damn it, some say you will become stupid in front of your crush and yes, Kei agreed with them.

 

 

 _Kuroo Tetsurou is a flirt_. Kei stared at the ceiling while laying on his bed. The memories of Kuroo holding his hands and thought him how to plant a flower properly, the way his large and strong hands wrapped around Kei’s slender fingers when he accidentally spilled the soil, his lingering gaze, his smirk when he caught Kei staring, and the winks. _The winks oh my God_. Kei blushed. Oh and the way he said ‘I’m sure your flower will grow healthily. It will be the prettiest flower here, like the one who planted it’. _Damn!_

 

_Thank you Mom. Thank you Sugawara._

 

 

The next morning, Kei found a rose on the pillow next to his.

Oh, may be it will go well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
